


lie in the grass next to the mausoleum

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie in the grass next to the mausoleum

Dean takes one look at Jo and levels his gun at her. It won't do any good, most likely—he's loaded with ordinary bullets—but it makes him feel better.

Jo holds up her hands in surrender.

Sam comes up behind Jo and draws a silver knife. He shows it to Jo, who nods; he breaks the skin of her forearm. Nothing happens except a few drops of blood. Iron: zip. Holy water: zilch. They run through the whole parade of tests, and all of them come up 'human'.

There's still the possibility, however remote (Eve's dead and Death's uncollared), that she's a Jefferson Starship, or another Karen Singer. Dean can't be bothered to care, just now, and from Sam's expression neither can he.

Dean crashes into Jo and holds her close, like he'll die if he lets her go. Sam wraps his long arms around them both.


End file.
